Global Defense Initiative
This is a profile for the Global Defensive Initiative from Command & Conquer. Summery The Global Defense Initiative, better known as GDI, is a military organization that is the collaboration of multiple nations around the world in order to eliminate the threat known as the Brotherhood of Nod. They have been fighting them for so long, presumably since the end of the Cold War. They have time and time again prevented them from winning and kept the peace of all nations. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders * General Security Evelyn Rios Second-in-command * Commander-in-Chief Wesley Riggs Military Leaders * Mark Jamison Sheppard * James Solomon * Michael McNeil * Paul Cortez * Redmond Boyle * Jack Granger Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Nick Parker * Louise James Military Units Infantry Vehicles Aircraft/Vessel Boats |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Ion Cannon Melee weapons * Combat Knives Ranged weapons * Assault Rifles * Pistols * Machine Guns * Snipers Explosives * Grenades * Mortars * Rocket Launchers * Cannons * Autocannons Territories New Adana * Age founded/conquered: Year 2077 (Described as the an Asian Utopia, defended from both environmental hazards and terrorist attacks) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The GDI uses powerful tech for their war efforts against , they have highly advanced computes that can transmit information from long distances. They have advanced robotics such as Behemoths and Juggernauts that can stomp through almost anything in their path. Their organization is able to obtain this tier through the usage of science and technology as well. Power Source Science: Construction (With funding from the U.N., the G.D.I. are capable of mass producing large scale machinery and weapons to arm their forces for battle) Intuitive Aptitude (Many of their members are skills in the fields or research for better weaponry and even mechanized units and exploration) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Multi Country: The GDI organization is formed from the coalition of the nations from the United Nations, which makes them a very large and powerful military coalition. Power Stats DC: Country: The Ion Cannon when fired from space, which caused major damage to Eastern Europe. Large Building+: GDI battleships with their advanced weaponry. Small Building: The weaponry of the GDI aircraft capable of damaging armored vehicles and devastate large areas. Small Building-Room: GDI warmachines and light vehicles weaponry. Room: GDI rocket and grenade used by the infantry. Wall-Street: Infantry using standard gunnery. Durability: Large Building+: The GDI vessels with armored haul, can withstand massive damage from enemy explosives. Small Building: GDI tanks with armor plating that can withstand a surprising amount of firepower to keep functioning. Wall: Aircraft armored plating. Street: GDI infantry with armor and athletic training. Speed: Subsonic+: GDI Aircraft flying speed. Superhuman+: Tanks movement speed. Athletic: Infantry movement and combat speed. Skills Stats The GDI military is powerful force, they represent the best of what each nation that joined up is capable of. They also have fairly capable soldiers that are skilled in combat, unlike Nod, who use the much less skilled, yet more devoted, militants. They advance with main powerful tanks, robotics and other forms of warmachines the dominate the battlefields. They even use a network of orbital Ion Cannons to launch attacks from orbit. They are a well organized army that are strategically trained to handle almost any kind of situation, even an invasion from the Scrin. Strengths/Pros Their military doctrine decrees that they use superior firepower and heavy armor to ensure victory in on the battlefield. They also host a variety of subfactions, similar to Nod, who handle different tasks. ZOCOM (Zone Operations Command) specializes in Red Zone operations while the Steel Talons act as a test bed for experimental weaponry. Weaknesses/Flaws While fast vehicles do exist in their arsenal, they tend to be slow and vulnerable to enemies that use hit and run tactics. Nod uses these tactics in many of their battles and allows them to harass GDI by striking very frequently. Morale can be depleted quite easily, as they do not have the countless amounts of near-incorruptible patriots that Nod has. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery New_Adana.png| New Adana, the capital city of the Global Defense Initiative. Wesley_Riggs.png| Welsey Riggs, the Commander-Chief of the GDI. GDI_Propaganda.png| GDI Propaganda to get people to join the cause to defeat Nod. GDI_forces.jpg|GDI forces moving against their enemies through Tiberium ravished landscape. Category:Command & Conquer Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Science